lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Coby
| background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #da3e41 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Tumblr_nw2ipl8CpT1r53686o4_r1_400.png | name = Dylan "Lana" Jada Coby | width = 270 | age = 18 | gender = Female | education = Harrington Grammar School | birthday = June 18, 1998 | address = Harrington Grammar / Lebeaux | occupation = Student | relationships = Single | housemates = Roommate / Family | personality = Lana is a very fiery spirit. She's always ready to party and have fun, and hates sitting around doing nothing. She's almost always getting herself into trouble because she likes to cause mischief. She will use almost any excuse to party, and when she does, she will drink way too much. If she's not out partying and clubbing, there's a good chance she'll still be goofing off or hiding away somewhere sneaking in a cigarette. When it comes to her academics, she doesn't have the best track record. She gets tired of being constantly berated and compared to others and she stops trying. She's the kind of person who will also start debates about social justice with her class teacher because she's got a lot of opinions and she's very vocal about them. If she's down though, she can take it very hard. She'll try her best to push people away and pretend she doesn't have a problem. She usually tries to just drink more and get people to laugh at silly old drunk Lana so they won't think anything has changed. She always craves attention but she'll never ask for it. She also has a lot of issues with her parents and can get really snappy if you test her patient. She's a very easygoing person, but if you piss her off, she can hold a grudge like it's nobody's business. | appearance = *'Height:' 5'5" (1.65m) *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown Lana's aesthetic is basically skater clothes, crop tops, leather jackets and flannel shirts. She'll pretty much wear whatever she feels comfortable in, and on a rare occasion she might wear a nice dress or skirt. Her hair is very curly, which she gets from her mom's side of the family. She's also fairly short (or at least, she considers herself short), but she doesn't like wearing heels unless she's at a party. | family = Nicole Phelps is Lana's mother, and although the two of them are close and Nicole makes a lot of efforts to get along with her, Lana's very stubborn. She blames her mom for her dad leaving, and has held a grudge against her for a long time. Nicole has also had to deal with Lana's misbehavior for years, so Lana has to work to convince her mom to let her do things, which she hates. Michael Coby is Lana's biological father. She doesn't actually know much about him except that he left when she was five. He was supposed to pick her up from preschool and just never showed up. Lana has a lot of abandonment issues and constantly wonders if she's the reason that her dad left. Gordon Phelps is Lana's fourth and current step-father. She won't admit it, but he's actually her favorite father figure, possibly even more than her dad. She still puts up a wall though, because she doesn't want to get attached to someone who could leave at any point. He works as a lawyer, which came in handy, because he had friends who pulled strings to get Harrington to overlook Lana's former high school record. Adam Phelps is Lana's step-brother, and despite what they both say, they actually get along really well. In fact, they're practically like old friends. They've known each other for two years now, and this is the second school they've attended together. | friends = TBA | history = Lana was born as Dylan Jada Coby on the 18th of June, 1998 in San Francisco, California. When she was born, it was just her mother, grandmother and father by her side, as the rest of her extended family didn't approve of the two of them having a baby while they were so young. For the first five years of her life, everything was great. She had two parents, she had a house and her parents had enough money that it was never an issue. She was always a happy child, smiling and playing with everyone and naively believing that everyone in the world was as kindhearted and caring as she was. On October 8, 2003, Nicole Coby received a call from Lana's preschool that Lana was still at preschool more than half an hour after she was supposed to be picked up. Nicole rushed down to the preschool to pick up her distressed toddler, and reassured her that her father just got called away to work. Even though she was making everything up on the spot, she didn't have the heart to break Lana's heart and tell her that she and her dad had been arguing and he was probably long gone. After a few weeks of asking, Lana soon figured out that her dad wasn't coming back. Years passed, and Lana continued going to school. Her mom re-married in 2005 and she had a new step-family full of spoiled brats who drove her crazy. That marriage lasted a mere six months before they separated and moved back into their own house. When Lana was nine, her mom got married again, and she changed schools again. While she was at her new school, she encountered other girls who made fun of her name because Dylan was a boys name. Lana started to hate her name, and instead requested that everyone start calling her Lana, and the name has stuck since then. Even her grandmother, who still kept in touch with her, said that she liked the name Lana more than Dylan anyway. In 2009, her mom got divorced again for the third time. Two years later, she began dating a new guy. His name was actually Richard, but Lana only ever refers to him as Dick because he was the worst step-father she ever had. He made it very clear of how much he wanted to 'fix' the Lana problem, which was her getting into trouble at school and misbehaving. He was constantly arguing with Lana and making her life hell. After he married her mom, he eventually convinced Nicole that it would be best to send Lana away to a strict military school to get her attitude sorted out. This ended up backfiring on them because Lana befriended the school's freaks and stoners. She would sneak out with older people while she was only fourteen and go to clubs and try whatever she could get her hands on. Those months spent at that school mostly remain a blur, but Lana kept in touch with a lot of those people and would go out clubbing with them all the time. Halfway through her sophomore year, she found out that her mother was divorcing Dick. She can't remember exactly what happened but she got expelled from the school the next morning after she ended up burning her mattress while she was extremely drunk and high. Her mother, unable to get her into a school, signed her up for an online high school and hired a tutor to come in a few days a week, but Lana was too depressed to actually care about her work. She would sneak out whenever she could, and blow up her credit card debt. At one point, Nicole found out that Lana had attempted to buy a plane ticket to Mexico and she confiscated all of her bank accounts and credit cards, telling her she could earn them back. She also banned Lana from learning how to drive, because she didn't trust her to not try and run away. During the months that followed, she noticed her mom spending more and more time with Gordon Phelps, one of the lawyers that helped keep Lana out of jail when she got expelled from her former school. Lana remained fairly hostile to him at first, basically predicting that things were going to end up just like they did with every other one of her mom's relationships. She eventually started hanging out with Gordon's son, Adam and was surprised to find out that she got along with him really well. To her surprise, Gordon actually asked Lana's permission to marry her mom. Lana almost wanted to say no, but even she knew how happy he was making her mom. The two of them got married, and the four of them moved into a home in Beverly Hills. Gordon also asked if Lana wanted to go to an actual school with his son, Adam, which she opposed to at first. After he took her out one day for a tour of the campus, Lana actually opened up to him and questioned why he was trying so hard to be nice to her even though she'd been nothing but rude to him. He simply promised her that he would keep trying, no matter what, and Lana vowed to hold him to his words. She agreed to go to the school, and for a while, things got better for her. She was still sneaking out with her older stoner friends, but she was making new friends at the school who encouraged her to stay in some nights, and actually listened to her and paid attention to her when she was sober. She even started dating a girl, who was actually the first person she fell in love with. Lana fell in love with her new school, and her friends and she eventually stopped hanging out with her stoner 'friends' who didn't give a fuck about her. She was at that school for nearly eighteen months before Gordon's grandmother passed away, handing down her mansion in Lebeaux to her eldest grandson. Everyone debated whether they should sell the house or not, but then, after an accidental fire broke out at her school, they agreed that it was probably best to move. Lana, who didn't know how to deal with losing her friends, started lashing out again. She figured that if she gave them a reason to hate her, they wouldn't have to miss her when she was gone. Part of her regrets that now, and she's currently trying to stop herself from texting her old friends all the time and apologizing. | trivia = *Her most played song is Act My Age by One Direction. | note = Lana was initially a tumblr character but that RP went to poop so she's here now because I love her too much to let her go. | fc = Hailee Steinfeld | user = Minithepeanut}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lebeaux residents Category:Minithepeanut's characters Category:Young adults